P L A G U E
by Socially Awesome Zombie
Summary: Zombie apocalypse AU. A strange sickness is raging through the Clans, killing of the cats one by one. But even more sinister, the cats that die are coming back, being reborn as bloodthirsty creatures with one thought on their minds: killing the living. It's up to Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovewing to stop them and save the Clans, or will they be too late? Rated M for major gore.
1. Allegiances

**IT'S BACK!**

**Just go ahead and skip this, its just allegiances haha.**

* * *

**ALLEGIANCES**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Bramblestar- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Deputy:** Squirrelflight- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Jayfeather: Gray tabby tom with blue blind eyes.

_**Warriors**_

**Graystripe:** Long-haired gray tom.

**Brackenfur:** Golden-brown tabby tom.

**Cloudtail:** Long-haired white tom with blue eyes.

**Brightheart:** White she-cat with ginger patches. (Apprentice: Lilypaw)

**Millie:** Striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**Thornclaw:** Golden-brown tabby tom.

**Leafpool:** Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes; former medicine cat.

**Spiderleg:** Long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes.

**Birchfall:** Light brown tabby tom.

**Whitewing:** White she-cat with green eyes.

**Berrynose:** Cream-colored tom.

**Hazeltail:** Small gray-and-white she-cat.

**Mousewhisker:** Gray-and-white tom.

**Lionblaze:** Golden tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Foxleap:** Reddish tabby tom.

**Icecloud:** White she-cat. (Apprentice: Amberpaw)

**Toadstep:** Black-and-white tom.

**Rosepetal:** Dark cream she-cat.

**Briarlight:** Dark brown she-cat.

**Blossomfall:** Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat. (Apprentice: Snowpaw)

**Bumblestripe:** Very pale gray tabby tom with black stripes. (Apprentice: Seedpaw)

**Ivypool:** Silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes. (Apprentice: Dewpaw)

**Sorreltail:** Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes.

**Poppyfrost:** Tortoiseshell she-cat.

**Cherryflower:** Ginger she-cat.

**Molepelt:** Brown-and-cream tom.

_**Apprentices**_

**Lilypaw:** Dark tabby she-cat with white patches.

**Seedpaw:** Very pale ginger she-cat.

**Amberpaw:** Pale gray she-cats with white paws, muzzle, and ear, and amber eyes.

**Snowpaw:** White tom with amber eyes.

**Dewpaw:** Gray tom with amber eyes.

_**Queens**_

**Cinderheart:** Gray tabby she-cat. (Mother of Lionblaze's kits: Ashkit (gray she-cat), Firekit (golden tom), and Hollykit (dark gray tom)

**Dovewing:** Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes. (Expecting Bumblestripe's kits)

**Daisy:** Long-furred cream she-cat from the horseplace.

_**Elders:**_

**Purdy:** Plump tabby with gray muzzle; former loner.

**Dustpelt:** Dark brown tabby tom.

**Sandstorm:** Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes.

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Blackstar: Large white tom with one jet-black forepaw.

**Deputy:** Rowanclaw: Ginger tabby tom.

**Medicine Cat:** Littlecloud: Very small tabby tom.

_**Warriors**_

**Oakfur:** Small brown tom.

**Smokefoot:** Black tom.

**Applefur:** Mottled brown she-cat.

**Crowfrost:** Black-and-white tom.

**Ratscar:** Brown tom with long scar across his back.

**Snowbird:** Pure white she-cat.

**Olivenose:** Tortoiseshell she-cat.

**Owlclaw:** Light brown tabby tom.

**Shrewfoot:** Gray she-cat with black feet.

**Scorchfur:** Dark gray tom.

**Tigerheart:** Dark brown tabby tom. (Apprentice: Sunpaw)

**Dawnpelt:** Cream-furred she-cat.

**Ferretclaw:** Cream-and-gray tom.

**Starlingwing:** Ginger tom.

**Kinkfur:** Tabby she-cat with fur that sticks out at all angles.

**Ivytail:** Black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat.

_**Apprentices**_

**Sunpaw:** Yellow-and-white tabby she-cat.

**Sparrowpaw:** Large tabby tom.

**Mistpaw: **Spiky-furred pale gray she-cat.

**Dewpaw:** Gray she-cat.

_**Queens**_

**Tawnypelt:** Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. (Mother of Rowanclaw's kits: Nightkit (black tom), Birdkit (pale brown she-cat), and Blazekit (reddish tom)

**Pinefoot:** Black she-cat. (Mother of Redkit (red tabby she-cat))

_**Elders**_

**Cedarheart:** Dark gray tom.

**Tallpoppy:** Long-legged light brown tabby she-cat.

**Snaketail:** Dark brown tom with tabby striped tail.

**Whitewater:** White she-cat with long fur; blind in one eye.

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Onestar: Brown tabby tom.

**Deputy:** Crowfeather: Dark gray tom.

**Medicine Cat:** Kestrelflight: Mottled gray tom.

_**Warriors**_

**Owlwhisker:** Light brown tabby tom.

**Whitetail:** Small white she-cat.

**Gorsetail:** Very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes.

**Weaselfur:** Ginger tom with white paws.

**Harespring:** Brown-and-white tom.

**Leaftail:** Dark tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Emberfoot:** Gray tom with two black paws.

**Heathertail:** Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**Sedgewhisker:** Light brown tabby she-cat.

**Swallowtail:** Dark gray she-cat.

**Sunstrike:** Tortoiseshell she-cat with white mark on her forehead.

**Whiskernose:** Light brown tom.

**Furzepelt:** Gray and white she-cat.

**Boulderfur:** Large pale gray tom.

_**Queens**_

**Nightcloud:** Black she-cat. (Mother of Crowfeather's kits: Darkkit (black tom with amber eyes) and Smokekit (dark gray tom with green eyes))

_**Elders**_

**Webfoot:** Dark gray tabby tom.

**Tornear:** Tabby tom.

**Ashfoot:** Gray she-cat.

**RiverClan**

**Leader:** Mistystar: Gray she-cat with blue eyes.

**Deputy:** Reedwhisker: Black tom.

**Medicine Cat:** Mothwing: Dappled golden she-cat. (Apprentice: Willowshine)

_**Warriors**_

**Hollowflight:** Dark brown tabby tom.

**Graymist:** Pale gray tabby she-cat.

**Mintfur:** Light gray tabby tom. (Apprentice: Curlpaw)

**Icewing:** White she-cat with blue eyes.

**Minnowtail:** Dark gray she-cat.

**Pebblefoot:** Mottled gray tom.

**Mallownose:** Light brown tabby tom.

**Robinwing:** Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat. (Apprentice: Podpaw)

**Petalfur:** Gray-and-white she-cat.

**Grasspelt:** Light brown tom.

**Duskfur:** Brown tabby she-cat.

**Mosspelt:** Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.

**Troutstream:** Pale gray tabby she-cat.

**Mossyfoot:** Brown-and-white she-cat.

**Rushtail:** Light brown tabby tom.

_**Apprentices:**_

**Willowshine:** Gray tabby she-cat.

**Curlpaw:** Brown tabby she-cat.

**Podpaw:** Brown tabby tom.

_**Elders**_

**Dapplenose:** Mottled gray she-cat.

**Pouncetail:** Ginger-and-white tom.

**Cats Outside the Clans**

**Smoky:** Muscular gray-and-white tom that lives at the Horseplace.

**Floss:** Pale gray-and-white she-cat that lives at the Horseplace.

**Jacques:** Black-and-white tom; kittypet that lives in ShadowClan territory.

**Susan:** Light brown tabby she-cat; kittypet that lives in ShadowClan territory.

**Sol:** Tortoiseshell-and-white tom; loner.

**Breezepelt:** Black tom with amber eyes; rogue, former WindClan and Dark Forest warrior.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! So I know I said that this would be in first person, but I just realized something: I _really_ suck at writing first person. Haha. So, here is the first rewritten chapter of Plague! I'll be trying to update every week, or every other week just depending on how busy I am with work and school. Plus these new chapters are gonna be pretty long. Anyways, enjoy! -Zombie.**

* * *

_Birdsong rang through the cool late autumn air. Golden-yellow and red leaves spiraled slowly to the ground as a breeze whispered through the branches, making the black stripes of shadows dance against the forest floor. The soft splashing of water lapping at the edge of the lake nearby filled the air, the smell of the fresh water carried on the wind._

_A dark shape stumbled through the tall oak trees, paws shuffling noisily through fallen leaves and other debris. Its dark fur melted easily into the shadows, yellow eyes mindlessly scanning the area around it. The cat didn't know where it was, and it didn't care; all that mattered was that it was hungry. It needed food. A root appeared out of nowhere, catching the cat's paw and sending it sprawling forward. As it slammed into the ground, scarlet spurted from the gash on his shoulder, trickling through its black pelt._

_ Somewhere in the distance, the cat heard a shout. Its ears pricked, a low growl rumbling in its throat. Getting to its paws, the dark cat stumbled forward towards the sound. The hunger had returned, intensifying until it was more powerful than it had ever been, filling its chest and making it increase its pace. As it burst from the undergrowth, its eyes locked on the golden tom standing at the water's edge._

* * *

"Sorreltail, Briarlight, come on! It's time to go home!"

Warm sunshine fell on Lionblaze's back as he stood by the edge of the lake. Light flashed off the surface of the water, blinding him a little every time the surface so much as rippled. It was a beautiful day, with a pale blue sky dotted with fluffy white clouds that moved on the light breeze. The cool wind brushed against his cheek, reminding the tabby tom that winter was on its way.

In the shallows of the lake stood two cats, a tortoiseshell and a dark brown-black she-cat. Sorreltail was carrying Briarlight out of the water, the she-cat lying across her shoulders as her limp back legs dangling uselessly and Sorreltail's flank. Ever since a tree had fallen into the ThunderClan camp when she was an apprentice, crushing her beneath it and killing an elder, Briarlight had been paralyzed from the waist down. This was just one of the many exercises Jayfeather put her through to keep her strength up.

_Although, I don't know why anyone would want to get in the water,_ Lionblaze thought to himself. _Except RiverClan._

In the eight moons since the battle with the Dark Forest, peace had reigned the Clans. Many cats had died that day, both the living and the dead, and they still wore the scars from the war. Not only physically, but emotionally and spiritually as well. They were still looking over their shoulders, eyeing the shadows with suspicion, jumping at the snap of breaking twigs in the night. Clan cats that had been training alongside the Dark Forest warriors were given the chance for redemption, to atone for their sins. Some had accepted this offer, but they were treated with mistrust, like they'd turn into the evil, bloodthirsty cats they had trained alongside with. Others had chosen to live their lives as rogues, snarling that they didn't need the Clans or the warrior code or even StarClan before disappearing without a trace.

Some of the survivors had even lost their faith in their warrior ancestors. They claimed that if StarClan existed, then why had they let this happen? Why hadn't they stopped them? But Lionblaze couldn't understand how they could think that; the memory of the starry warriors fighting alongside them was burned into his mind.

As Sorreltail began carrying Briarlight back to the ThunderClan camp, Lionblaze noticed a shape out of the corner of his eye. Looking over his shoulder, he spotted a bedraggled shape stumbling along the edge of the water. He narrowed his eyes, trying to get a better look at it. It was definitely a cat, but he couldn't tell who it was. "Stop where you are," he called out, tail held high. "You're trespassing on ThunderClan territory."

The figure's head snapped up, yellow eyes locking onto Lionblaze's golden ones. The golden warrior let out a quiet gasp, finally realizing who the cat was. Breezepelt stood frozen, staring at Lionblaze, his expression blank. Lionblaze hadn't seen his half-brother since the battle with the Dark Forest, when their father had chased him away. He had heard about a WindClan patrol finding him within their own territory, chasing him away once again after he attacked them. Since them, they hadn't seen or smelled any sign of the dark rogue. So what was he doing here now?

"Is that Breezepelt?" Sorreltail, who was a halfway up the slope by now, had froze and was now staring at the dark tom that was now limping towards them. Even from this distance, Lionblaze could spot the infected-looking gash splitting open his shoulder, dark blood crusted around the edges. Another soft breeze sighed through the trees, bringing with it the scent of disease that clung to Breezepelt's body, almost choking Lionblaze with how strong it was.

"Yeah, it is," Lionblaze replied, his voice low. "Don't worry about it though; just get Briarlight back to camp. I'll take care of it." In a louder voice he yowled, "Stop right where you are, Breezepelt. You're trespassing on ThunderClan territory. Don't make me have to tell you again."

Breezepelt stumbled to a stop, only a few tail-lengths now separating him and Lionblaze. His amber eyes were covered in an opaque film, phlegm crusting around the edges as he stared at the golden tom. His breath rattled in his chest, wheezing as if he had run straight from the WindClan moors. The stench of sickness was overpowering, the odor of rotten carrion slamming into Lionblaze so hard that he took a step back. The wound on his shoulder was inflamed and oozing pus and blood, the dark fur around it matted and dirty. Lionblaze took another step back, confusion and fear sparking somewhere in his chest. "Breezepelt…?"

Breezepelt screeched and launched himself at Lionblaze, knocking him to the ground. His teeth snapped inches away from Lionblaze's throat, tearing at the tabby fur as he struggled to keep the deranged rogue away. Breezepelt's eyes were filled with murderous rage and… hunger? Hunger for what, Lionblaze's death? He snarled again, and Lionblaze managed to land a strong kick into Breezepelt's stomach, sending him flying and hitting the forest floor with an audible _thump_. Lionblaze rolled to his paws, fur bristling.

"Lionblaze!" Sorreltail cried out in fear and surprise, her eyes wide as she watched the scene unfold. Breezepelt's head snapped up, lips curling back to reveal stained yellow teeth as he snarled again, rising to his feet.

"Get her back to camp, _now_," he ordered before turning his attention back to Breezepelt. "Come here and fight me like a tom!"

Breezepelt ignored him, throwing himself instead at the two she-cats and slamming into them. Lionblaze raced towards them as Breezepelt pinned Briarlight to the ground, ripping into the crippled she-cat's stomach. She yowled in agony as dark blood sprayed against the grass and Breezepelt's face. Lionblaze grabbed Breezepelt's shoulder in his teeth and tore him away; Briarlight screamed again, skin and fur ripping as even more blood spurted out, and Lionblaze swore he could see the gleam of intestines underneath all the gore. He slammed Breezepelt into the ground, pinning him there even as the black cat bucked and writhed beneath him.

"What in the name of StarClan do you think you're doing?!" he demanded. His half-brother didn't reply, snarling and snapping his bloody jaws at thin air. In the background, Lionblaze could hear Briarlight wailing, fear and pain filling her voice as Sorreltail tried to comfort her with soft murmurs. "Get her to Jayfeather, now!" The tortoiseshell she-cat nodded, gathering the little she-cat in her jaws and carrying her like a kit. Lionblaze stared down at Breezepelt, debating what to do. "I'll deal with you later," he snarled, sinking his teeth into his scruff and flinging him through the air. The dark tom landed hard and rolled across the smooth stones of the lakeshore and into the water.

Without a second look, Lionblaze turned and followed the heavy stench of blood back to the ThunderClan camp.


	3. Chapter 2

The metallic odor of Briarlight's blood had soaked the ThunderClan camp as Lionblaze burst through the thorn tunnel. Dark crimson was spilling from the ghastly wound as she lay in the center of the quarry. Her mother, Millie, was crouched beside her as Jayfeather fought to stop the bleeding; the gray medicine cat snarled something at her, his tail lashing. Millie growled back before being herded away by her mate, Graystripe. His amber eyes were shadowed with worry as he murmured in her ear. "Give Jayfeather some room to work, Millie. He'll take care of her; we can't help by standing over him."

The striped tabby whirled on him, her pelt bristling. "But she's our daughter," she hissed, voice shaking with fear. Graystripe didn't say anything, only pulled her closer until Millie fell against his chest, her body shaking as she sobbed. He led her quietly back to the warriors' den as Blossomfall and Bumblestripe, Briarlight's siblings, helped Jayfeather carry her to his den. Leafpool quickly followed behind them.

"Momma, what's wrong with Briarlight?" Lionblaze instantly recognized the voice. "What's going on?" He looked over his shoulder to see his mate, Cinderheart, standing at the mouth of the nursery with their three kits, Firekit, Hollykit, and Ashkit, frozen at their paws.

"Briarlight is hurt very badly," Cinderheart explained gently to Ashkit, bending to lick the little gray she-cat between her ears. "But your Uncle Jayfeather is gonna take good care of her; she'll be all better in no time."

"And then she's gonna play moss-ball with us, isn't she?" Firekit asked indignantly, his golden tabby fur ruffled.

"If Jayfeather says she can," Cinderheart replied. She looked up in surprise as Lionblaze padded over to them. The kits squealed in delight, tackling his legs and making him stumble a bit. "What happened?" she asked quietly.

"You're probably about to find out." As if on cue, Bramblestar's deep yowl split through the air. Lionblaze turned to see the dark tabby standing on top of the Highledge, his pelt bristling. One by one the panicked mews fell silent as Sorreltail stepped forward. Her legs were shaking and her tortoiseshell pelt was covered in Briarlight's blood as she looked up at their leader; her fear was so palpable Lionblaze could almost taste the sour odor against the roof of his mouth.

"We were getting ready to head back from the lake," she began, her voice trembling with shock. "Lionblaze and I were helping Briarlight with some of her exercises." Sorreltail had to stop for a moment to collect herself, taking in a deep breath as a sob rattled her slim body. "I noticed Lionblaze had spotted something and I turned to get a better look. It was Breezepelt."

The gathered cats yowled in anger, their cries bouncing off the walls of the stone hollow and overpowering Sorreltail's mews. Bramblestar yowled, silencing the Clan again before nodding to her to continue. "What happened next?"

"Lionblaze warned him that he trespassing and that he needed to leave, but that's when Breezepelt attacked. He tackled Lionblaze to the ground, tried to tear his throat out, but Lionblaze kicked him off. That's when Breezepelt saw Briarlight and I. Lionblaze was yelling at him to fight him instead, but he leapt at us. He knocked Briarlight off of me and tore into her." She shuddered at the memory. "It wasn't like a normal attack. He wouldn't let go of her; Lionblaze had to rip him off of her and throw him into the lake."

Bramblestar's long, unsheathed claws bit into the stone beneath him. "I want a patrol to track down Breezepelt at once," he ordered. "Lionblaze, I want you to lead it; take Cloudtail, Thornclaw, Ivypool, and Birchfall with you. Whitewing, I want you to take a patrol to the WindClan camp. Onestar needs to know about this. Even if Breezepelt isn't part of his Clan anymore, he's still partially responsible for him. He needs to know what happened."

As the meeting finished, Cinderheart turned to look at him, rubbing her cheek along his. "Be careful," she breathed. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I'll be fine," he promised. Lionblaze got to his feet, turning to nuzzle each of his kits. "I'll play with you when I get back, alright? Promise."

"Okay!" Hollykit squeaked. "Go and catch the bad guy, daddy!" Lionblaze smiled before padding off to find the rest of his patrol. Cloudtail and Thornclaw were already heading towards him, with Ivypool and Birchfall close behind. Bramblestar had chosen well; Cloudtail and Thornclaw were seasoned veterans, warriors since way before the Great Journey. They had years of experience, and would be able to easily handle Breezepelt if he tried anything.

And there was Birchfall and Ivypool. They had trained and fought along Breezepelt in the Dark Forest; they knew his moves, his strategies. They'd be the best to fight against him.

"Are we going after that fox-hearted coward now?" Cloudtail demanded. His dark blue eyes blazed with anger, his pale fur bristling as his tail lashed. It was obvious that the warrior wanted nothing more than to tear Breezepelt apart; at least the others were more reserved, though Lionblaze could feel their fury scorching his pelt. Lionblaze nodded and Cloudtail let out a snarl of triumph. Without another word, they turned and began running through the camp entrance, thorns ripping at their pelts as they went after the monster of a cat terrorizing their forest.

* * *

"You're sure this is the last place you saw him?" Thornclaw asked yet again, his amber eyes flicking suspiciously back to the undergrowth, as if he thought Breezepelt were hiding in the lengthening shadows, just waiting for them to get close enough so he could sink his fangs into them. Blood-red light soaked the forest, bouncing off the lake's surface as it slipped behind the mountains to the west. The temperature had begun to fall, and Lionblaze shivered, if not for the cold then for the apprehension gnawing at his stomach.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he replied. He flicked his tabby tail towards the water, where a smear in the mud near the shore could be seen. "I threw him over there, after he attacked Briarlight." Rage filled him at the thought of the small, defenseless she-cat pinned down by the much larger rogue, her blood splashing across his fur and soaking the earth. Lionblaze's claws unsheathed and tore through the soft soil. _I'll make sure Breezepelt pays for what he did,_ he vowed.

"Where should we begin tracking him at?" Ivypool spoke up, her dark blue eyes meeting Lionblaze's. "The sooner we find this fox-heart, the better."

"By the edge of the water," he mewed. "Check for his pawprints, his scent, anything you can find. He also has a wound on his leg, so keep your eyes peeled for blood as well." The cats nodded, moving out in separate directions and sniffing for the dangerous cat.

Lionblaze looked out across the lake. Fading light filled its waters, darkness tinting the shallows closer to the shore; in the distance, he could see the outline of the barn at the Horseplace, as well as the island where they held their Gatherings. He sighed, weariness suddenly filling him, but the determination to find Breezepelt still strong. Lionblaze turned and opened his jaws, letting the scents of the forest skim over the roof of his mouth in the hopes of catching any trace of the rogue when his paw landed in something sticky. He paused, glancing down.

Crimson was smeared across the forest floor, speckled across the adjacent leaves. Confused, Lionblaze bent to sniff it, inhaling the sour odor of sickness and death, and the faint smell of WindClan. _Breezepelt._ Standing up, Lionblaze turned to call out to the rest of the patrol when he bumped into another cat. He snarled in fear and surprise, his claws sliding out as he prepared for his half-brother to attack him a second time.

"Calm down, it's just me," Ivypool snorted, her tabby tail swishing. "I caught Breezepelt's scent and was going to follow it." She licked a paw, dragging it over her cheek and ear. "It looks like he's heading for the tunnels; maybe that's where he'll be staying tonight."

"You could be right," the golden tom replied, forcing his fur to lie flat against his body. "Go and get the others." As she trotted back to where the rest of the ThunderClan patrol was gathered by the lakeshore, Lionblaze crouched to breathe in the smell again. Breezepelt was injured and cornered in a dark tunnel, an extremely dangerous combination. And he'd already proven what he was capable of. They'd have to watch their backs. As the rest of the group gathered behind them, Lionblaze turned to face them. "Ivypool and I believe that he's heading towards the WindClan tunnels," he announced. "Cloudtail, I want you to take the lead; you're our best tracker." As the white tom nodded and padded ahead, Lionblaze added, "Breezepelt is injured and unpredictable, so everyone needs to keep their eyes and ears open."

They ran through the undergrowth, Cloudtail nothing more than a pale blur followed by Thornclaw, Birchfall, Ivypool, and Lionblaze. As he brought up the rear, Lionblaze's mind began to wander. The network of tunnels ran underneath ThunderClan and WindClan territory; when the Dark Forest cats had attacked, they used them to launch their war on the Clan cats. The thought of the walls of those claustrophobic tunnels collapsing on top of him, crushing his body and cutting off his air, sent a chill of fear and paranoia down Lionblaze's spine. Why would Breezepelt choose to hide there?  
They broke through the undergrowth and into a clearing ringed by towering oak trees. The opened maw of the tunnel appeared in the center, shadows painting the boulders that ringed it. Just waiting to swallow them alive. "The trail ends here," Cloudtail murmured. "But there's no sign of him. Where could he be?"

"Show yourself, Breezepelt!" Lionblaze shouted. "We know what you did to Briarlight; it's time you answered for your crimes!"

A low, guttural snarl ripped through the air as Breezepelt drug himself over the lip of the tunnel. Dried blood, mud, and dirt caked his dark pelt, the deep, infected gash in his shoulder glistening in the fading light. Malicious rage burned in his amber gaze as he took a step towards them, another growl coming from his throat. Another cool breeze sighed through the trees, the stench of his diseased breath hitting Lionblaze in the face. Behind him, the patrol gasped in shock.

"That's not Breezepelt," Ivypool breathed, her eyes locked on the rogue. "That _can't_ be him."

"It is," Birchfall confirmed grimly. They watched as he began limping towards them, leaning heavily on his injured leg. "Even though something terrible has happened to him, even if he's not the same cat we knew, it's still Breezepelt."

"You're coming with us, Breezepelt," Cloudtail hissed, his pelt bristling and anger sparking in his blue gaze. "Whether it's by willingly or by force, today you will pay for your sins."

The black tom screeched in fury, sprinting full-force across the clearing and leaping at the white warrior. Light glinted off his claws, his face a contorted mask of murderous rage. Cloudtail slipped to the side, slapping Breezepelt hard against the back of his head and sending him flying. He snarled as he hit the ground hard. "What do you think you're doing?" Cloudtail demanded, his back arched.

Breezepelt didn't reply, instead getting slowly to his feet and glaring at the ThunderClan cat. Cloudtail took a step back under the heated gaze, fear and surprise flickering across his gaze as Breezepelt threw himself at him again, only to be knocked to the ground as Lionblaze slammed into him. Opaque eyes met Lionblaze's clear ones, hatred and hunger—there it was again—flickering in their depths as he snapped at his half-brother's forelegs. Lionblaze jumped back, spitting, as the black tom got up and faced him.

Ivypool was right; this wasn't Breezepelt. This wasn't the cat Lionblaze had once known. The stubborn, arrogant WindClan warrior had been replaced by a savage, murderous rogue. But why was he like this? Because of the Dark Forest? Or was it because he had become a rogue?

He didn't have time to finish his thought. Breezepelt lunged forward again, his teeth snapping inches from Lionblaze's throat. He managed to dodge, only to slip on the slick leaf-mold and slam into the ground. Ivypool ran forward and grabbed Breezepelt by the scruff, pulling him away from the fallen golden tabby. Whirling around, the black rogue's claws sliced deep into her shoulder, blood splattering against his paw. Ivypool hissed in pain and Breezepelt lunged for her throat, screeching in rage.

"Breezepelt!" Lionblaze slammed into him, knocking him away from the injured she-cat. He snarled at ran at the golden tabby, Lionblaze rising up to meet his strikes with his own. "What in the name of StarClan do you think you're doing? You're coming with us, whether you like it or not." Breezepelt yowled again and threw himself at the ThunderClan warrior. Lionblaze spun on his front paws and kicked out, his back feet catching the black tom under the chin and sending him flying. Breezepelt slammed into the mouth of the tunnel, collapsing in a dazed stupor just inside it. Some of the larger boulders above trembled from the impact as he slowly began picking himself up.

As Lionblaze began trotting towards him, the ground beneath his paws shivered. He paused, blinking in confusion and looking around. _What was that?_

He looked up, and that was when it happened.

A massive boulder fell down, a sickening crunch ringing through the air as it broke Breezepelt's back. Gasps of shock and horror came from his Clanmates as the rocks kept falling, burying the black tom alive. He kept trying to drag himself forward, snarling as his claws ripped through the soft grass. Another rock fell, blood and other matter spraying as it crushed his head beneath it. Black legs twitched violently one last time, tearing at the earth before falling still. Dust settled around the dead cat, silence filling the clearing.

"The…the tunnels collapsed on him," Ivypool whispered. Her whole body was shaking, and she leaned against her father's flank for support. Birchfall's expression was horrified as he stared at Breezepelt's legs sticking out from beneath the rock fall.

Realization slammed into Lionblaze, his stomach lurching as nausea and fear filled him. _I killed him,_ he thought in horror. _I killed my brother._

"Let's go home," Thornclaw mewed gently. "Bramblestar needs to know what happened." The rest of the patrol, numb with shock and horror, followed the golden-brown warrior back to the camp, leaving Breezepelt's body behind.


	4. Chapter 3

"Stay with me Briarlight," Jayfeather growled as he pressed the swath of cobwebs down on the gaping wound in her stomach. Blood surged around his legs, staining with gray tabby fur with crimson as the half-conscious she-cat mewled faintly. _She's losing too much blood too fast,_ he thought. Already, the cobwebs he'd just applied were completely soaked through. With a snarl of frustration he threw them aside. A soft, familiar scent caught his attention as more cobwebs were dropped at his feet. In a heartbeat, he scooped them up and frantically pressed them against the gash, feeling her intestines slipping through them. Nausea filled him but Jayfeather swallowed it down long enough to grunt, "Thanks Leafpool."

Briarlight's breathing filled the medicine cat den in ragged, wheezing gasps as her lungs pulled desperately at the air. For a moment, Jayfeather was distracted by the thought of her chronic chest infection returning, a side effect of her broken back. Reality yanked him back in the form of Briarlight coughing up more blood and sending it spraying across her moss nest. He cursed under his breath and pressed down harder.

The brown-black she-cat had been his responsibility ever since he was a medicine cat apprentice, when the tree had fallen into camp, killing Longtail and paralyzing her back legs. She meant more to him than he thought was possible for any cat, and now she was dying, her life ebbing away with each struggling beat of her heart.

"Jayfeather…" Leafpool's voice beside his ear was trembling, but Jayfeather ignored her. He knew what she was trying to tell him, but he didn't want to hear it. Briarlight was going to be fine. She had to be.

"Jayfeather." His former mentor spoke up more firmly this time, though it was still nothing more than a whisper. "You can stop now. You did everything you could but she… She didn't make it. Briarlight's dead."

His paws slipped away from the still body in front of him, the cobwebs falling to the ground with a wet thumping sound. Her blood has stopped splashing out to overwhelm his senses and stain his world with red. It wasn't even trickling anymore. Jayfeather let out a shuddering sigh and ran a paw over Briarlight's face, closing the sightless eyes one last time. Leafpool laid her tail across his shoulders, and for a few heartbeats, mother and son grieved together in the silence.

"Go and get Millie and Graystripe," Jayfeather said, gently pushing the tabby she-cat away. Now wasn't the time to grieve; that was later. "They need to know what's happened."

For a moment he thought Leafpool would argue with him, but for once she was blessedly silent. He could feel her eyes burning into his pelt as she looked at him before standing to pad silently out of the den.

It was silent, almost peaceful. The stench of blood mixed with the sweet scents of herbs, and Jayfeather closed his sightless blue eyes. He could almost feel Briarlight's spirit brush against his fur, her breath tickling his ear. _I didn't mean for this to happen,_ he thought. _I'm sorry Briarlight. I'm so sorry._

Thundering pawsteps caught his attention as Graystripe's and Millie's scents rushed through the bramble-covered entrance of the den. Their emotion crashed into him as he turned to face them, threatening to knock him over. "My daughter!" Millie wailed, falling at Briarlight's side. "My poor, sweet daughter." Graystripe followed behind more slowly, his grief just as palpable. He leaned against his mate, wrapping his tail around her and pulling her against his flank. Jayfeather turned away to give them some space. He knew how much they needed it; he had just lost someone he cared about very dearly as well.

"_You."_ Jayfeather looked up as Millie's voice broke the silence. It was quiet and dark, underlined with an emotion he'd never heard or seen in the striped she-cat: _rage._ She whipped around to face him, the heat of her fury scorching his pelt. "She was your responsibility! You said you'd take care of her! You _promised!_"

He blinked in confusion, his own anger beginning to surface. What was Millie trying to say? That it was his fault Briarlight had died? Didn't she realize how hard he had fought to save her? "Excuse me?" he growled, struggling to keep his emotions under control.

Graystripe stepped between the arguing cats. "Millie, think about what you're saying," he murmured. "Jayfeather did everything he could. Her wound…" He let out a shuddering breath. "Her wound was too severe. She wouldn't have made it."

"He could have tried harder," she snarled, tail lashing. She shoved her mate aside until she was standing nose-to-nose with the medicine cat. "If he had done that, Briarlight would have lived. Or better yet, he could have let Leafpool take over. Even Cinderheart would have been more qualified!"

"I did try harder," Jayfeather shouted. "I did everything I could to save her! So don't you dare say I didn't try!" Rage boiled inside him. Didn't Millie understand how hard he had tried to save her? How _dare_ she blame him for Briarlight's death! "And don't bring Leafpool or Cinderheart into this. They're not medicine cats; they wouldn't have been able to save her."

"I doubt that," Millie snorted. "Neither of them would have given up on her." Her eyes bored into him. "You don't have kits Jayfeather; you don't know what it's like to love someone so much it hurts. And then to have them ripped away from you because of some incompetent so-called healer that can't even do his job."

_I know exactly what that's like._ Jayfeather bit back the words, his blind eyes narrowing into slits. "And if you really loved your daughter like you say you did," he whispered coldly, "then you would have let her live when she was alive. Not smother her to the point where she was suicidal."

Jayfeather knew in an instant that that was the wrong thing to say. Millie's rage deepened, a snarl ripping itself from her throat. He could hear the almost silent snick of her claws unsheathing and burying themselves into the earth. Tension crackled in the air, and Graystripe shoved himself between the fighting cats. "Millie, Jayfeather," he mewed, almost begging, "Calm down. Briarlight wouldn't have wanted this."

The two cats ignored him, however, continuing to snarl at each other as Graystripe looked on helplessly. No one noticed the still form of Briarlight move, her eyes slowly opening to focus on Millie. They didn't hear they soft rustling of her nest as the supposedly dead warrior begin dragging herself towards the group.

Briarlight hissed as she lunged forward and sank her teeth into Millie's hind leg. The tabby she-cat screeched in shock and pain, ripping her foot free to face her attacker. She gasped in horror as she looked down at her daughter snapping at her feet. "Briarlight?" she breathed.

"But…how?" Graystripe asked, his voice barely a whisper.

Jayfeather's paws had turned to stone, his heart stopping in his chest. He slunk around behind her, sniffing at her pelt and jumping back when she turned to snap at him. The odor of death and disease clung to her small, mangled body, completely erasing her once sweet scent. "It can't be," he choked out. "She died. I felt her die underneath my paws."

No one spoke up, their eyes focused on the dark shape of the formerly dead warrior snarling up at them. Outside in the hollow, more pawsteps echoed off the stone walls, signaling the return of the patrol. Jayfeather's ears pricked at their low voices etched with grim tones, their dark moods tugging at his pelt. Something wasn't right. "Graystripe, I need you to go and get Leafpool," he murmured. "I need to speak with Bramblestar about this after Millie is healed. She'll have to keep an eye on Briarlight while I'm gone, alright?"

The dark gray warrior nodded mutely before padding from the den. Jayfeather took a deep breath, fighting to ignore the way the pestilence-filled air scraped against his lungs and Briarlight's hissing in the background, trying to get his thoughts in order. First Millie, then Bramblestar. He skirted around Briarlight, well out of range of her snapping jaws as she stretched to try and bite him, her useless back legs twisting limply behind her. Low growls followed him as he scooped the herbs he needed for the tabby she-cat—marigold, goldenrod, poppy seeds—and wrapped sticky cobwebs around his paw. As he was limping back to Millie's side, Leafpool burst into the den. "I came as soon as I could," she said. Shock sparked against Jayfeather's pelt as she gasped at the scene that had unfolded. "Briarlight…"

At the sound of her name, the paralyzed she-cat snarled loudly, turning to try and claw her way towards Leafpool. "But she died," she sputtered, looking at Jayfeather. "How…?"

"I don't know," he grunted, chewing the herbs he'd brought into a poultice and smearing it onto Millie's leg. The wound wasn't deep, thank StarClan, but blood still trickled from the torn flesh. Jayfeather wrapped it in cobwebs, glancing up at his old mentor. "Millie and I were having an argument, and Graystripe was trying to break it up. None of us were paying attention to Briarlight, and then she was just attacking Millie." He looked at the striped tabby, who was sitting and staring numbly at her daughter. "I think she's in shock."

Leafpool nodded and briskly trotted to Millie's side. "I'll give her some poppy seeds while you're gone then," she mewed. "You need to speak to Bramblestar about this."

"I know," Jayfeather replied, taking a step back. "Thanks for taking over for me." He paused before adding, "Even though you're not a medicine cat anymore, you're still very gifted. I really appreciate that."

Surprise followed by a small bloom of happiness filled Leafpool, warming Jayfeather's pelt. "Thanks," she purred. "I'll get Graystripe when you return." Jayfeather nodded and pushed his way through the bramble curtain. The sun had finally sunk under the horizon, and shadows filled the hollow, turning the stones noticeably cooler. Winter would be here soon, and as Jayfeather bounded up the stones to the Highledge, his thoughts wandered to getting enough herbs stocked before the frost killed them.

He stood outside the entrance to Bramblestar's den, a range of emotions swirling around him. _What's going on?_ "Bramblestar?" he called out. "It's Jayfeather. I need to speak with you."

"Come in," the deep voice of his leader replied. Jayfeather padded inside, breathing in the scents of his brother, leader, and the Clan deputy, Squirrelflight. Guilt and horror slammed into Jayfeather, almost knocking him off his feet. He looked around as he sat and wrapped his tail around his paws. "Lionblaze was just finishing up his report of the patrol to find Breezepelt."

"That's all that happened," Lionblaze said. His voice was hollow, and Jayfeather could feel the deep grief filling his brother. "Breezepelt and I were fighting and I kicked him off of me. He hit the mouth of the tunnels, and he was buried alive." _I killed him. I killed my brother._ Lionblaze's thoughts whispered through Jayfeather's mind. Squirrelflight leaned against her adopted son's shoulder as she tried to comfort him. "That's it."

Silence filled the small cave for a few heartbeats before Bramblestar turned to Jayfeather. "What is it you wanted to say?" he asked.

"Briarlight is dead," he said quietly. Squirrelflight gasped softly. "But she… She came back, and she attacked Millie."

"I'm sorry?" Confusion tinted the leader's tone. "Did you just say she came back to life and attacked Millie? I'm sorry Jayfeather, but that just sounds too mouse-brained to be true."

"I know what it sounds like," Jayfeather said. "But I'm telling you the truth. I need you to come to my den and see what's happened. We need to know what we're going to do about this."

Bramblestar didn't reply, though Jayfeather could feel his doubt. With a sigh, the dark tabby got to his paws. No one spoke as they left the den and headed towards the medicine cat cave. As they got closer, Jayfeather's pelt began to bristle at the faint smell of blood and disease. Pushing his way through the bramble screen, he heard the mixed gasps of horror from his Clanmates and an angry snarl from the reanimated Briarlight on the ground. "I gave both Millie and Graystripe poppy seeds for their shock," Leafpool said from the other side of the den. "I asked Graystripe not to talk about this until we got it figured out. Millie was still unresponsive, so I doubt she'll say anything."

"Thanks," he replied. Turning to face the small group, he restated what he had told them earlier. "Briarlight died earlier due to blood loss from her wound. Leafpool was there when she died, and she was sent off to fetch Graystripe and Millie. When they got here, Millie and I got into an argument, and while we were fighting, Briarlight came back to life and attacked her. She's been like this ever since."

"I don't understand," Bramblestar whispered. For a moment, the dark tabby was silent before he spoke again, this time more clearly. "Take Briarlight to one of the empty caves at the edge of camp, and put a boulder over the entrance. She's proven herself to be hostile, and I don't want her anywhere near any of the other cats until we know what's going on. I'll speak to Graystripe tomorrow about what has happened."

The gathered cats nodded, and Squirrelflight and Lionblaze padded forward to grasp Briarlight by her shoulders on either side. The dark she-cat growled and snapped at them, though the two warriors were well out of range of her bloody teeth. As they dragged her away, Jayfeather couldn't help the shiver of fear and uncertainty trickle down his spine. _Something's coming,_ he thought, dread filling him. _Something bad._ Standing there in the bloodstained den, the smell of herbs and disease and Briarlight filling his nose, Jayfeather shuddered.

_StarClan help us._

**Author's note: I really like how this turned out. It's a lot better than I had originally made it, and I'm super proud. However, there's something I'd like to address.**

**I really hate Millie. Like, with a passion from hell. I thought she was okay the first time we met her, but it kind of really irritated me that she didn't take a warrior name, even though that's part of the, you know, warrior code. And then when Briarlight got hurt, she completely ignored her other kits and began obsessing over her, even though everyone knew Briar wouldn't get any better. And she would treat Jayfeather like crap because of this. I know she was probably just scared and worried for her kit, but acting like a complete bitch and ignoring your other living kids is not cool. So that's kinda why I said she smothered Briarlight to the point she was suicidal. Because Briar felt like such a burden cause her mother was always fussing over her. I dunno. It made more sense in my head.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**-Zombie.**


End file.
